That Maid, Again
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: What would happen if Jane returned to Downton? This story assumes that Cora knows what transpired between Jane and Robert in 1919 and that thay have talked about these events.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first multi chapter story so I hope you like it and all reviews will be most welcome as always. This story was developed from a script I wrote a couple of years ago after series 2 had aired. This story has six chapters, all of which I have written, although I'm not sure when I will get around to updating. The plotline is fairly unrealistic but when an idea pops into my head I struggle to sleep until it's on paper. The plotline also assumes that Cora knew about Jane and all that took place in Series 2 and that she and Robert have spoken of it. So, the question is what would happen if Jane returned to Downton?

* * *

Cora can't even cry she's so upset. She feels hollow, empty, just as she did when Sybil died. It frustrates her that she feels the same as she had then: Sybil died, Robert is still alive she reminds herself. Realisation hits her like a tonne of bricks landing on her head; that's the problem, Sybil died and there was nothing she could have done to keep her daughter in the world. Whereas Robert, he is in the world and is choosing someone else over her. Which her brain deduces must mean she's doing something wrong. Was she not a good wife? Did that maid kiss better than she did? Was there anything she could do to keep him now he'd chosen that damn maid, again?

The world just spins around and crumbles at these thoughts as she storms into the dining room, her blood boiling, her mind swimming in a sea of different emotions, most of which she can't keep track of. Perhaps that's better she decides, at least it's not swimming in images of Robert and that damn maid. That damn maid, again. How could he? How could he hurt her like that? What she hates the most though is herself, her inability to see through the fake love he's managed to bestow on her the last four years; the fake love that she's believed. But, more importantly the true love she gave him in return, wasted. Wasted? Her mind queries, was it really wasted? She pushes this unwelcome thought to the back of her mind quicker than it came.

She stalks around the table to face her husband almost tripping over that damn dog he adores as much as her, oh, wait she corrects herself: that damn dog he adores as much as that maid, which come to think of it is rather fitting. She becomes momentarily unsteady on her feet as she notes the obvious worry written on her husband's face. His very handsome face embedded with stunning blue, she snaps from her wandering thoughts as she mentally scolds herself for finding a lying, unfaithful scoundrel so attractive. That maid flashes through her mind, the phrase etching a mark on every thought she owns. Adrenaline pounds through her veins as an image of them together embeds itself in her mind. She would scream if she had enough energy left to make it sound as mad as her state of mind. The adrenaline is the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the floor and for that she is thankful, she can't let him think he's beaten her, even if he has.

"How dare you!?" She surprises herself with her ability to speak. "How absolutely dare you invite that maid back here under the notion that it's because we're short of maids. When the real reason she's here is because you're going to pay her to lie in your arms and fulfil all your hearts desires. What are the other servants going to think? And as for me, here I was thinking she didn't matter to you, thinking that I was the one you loved." Tears stream down her face but she doesn't care, perhaps he does deserve to see what he's done to her, he deserves to suffer. She lets herself hope that, that maid will find him less attractive than she originally thought, after all, it's only his money she's after, isn't it? But here Cora's not sure; her scoundrel of a husband is rather attractive. There's that grin of his she's learnt to love, and the way his arms envelope her in such a way she feels totally safe. There's his teasing, and the kisses he likes to wake her with in the morning. She takes a deep breath trying to find something else to focus on, Carson, or rather the lack of Carson provides that distraction and proves to her that there are some gentlemen still left in the world. Through her limited vision, most of which is obscured by tears she just about makes out Robert standing and walking around the table towards her, he's talking but she doesn't hear what he's saying, it's just a dirge , a dirge of lies no doubt. That, she supposes, is what he's been doing for the last four years, lying; lying about his feelings for her and that maid. She holds up her hands. "I don't want to hear it. I trusted you. I loved you. I never though you'd punch a hole through my heart, and the truth is, you haven't," she pauses wondering if he'll try to talk his way out of it, he doesn't, leaving her with a sentence she doesn't know how to finish. What has he done to her? She meant it when she said he hadn't punched a hole through her heart but what he'd done she wasn't sure, her heart certainly hurt in fact that was an under statement. Her mind is such a mess of emotions she doesn't know which is the strongest, her jealously of that maid? Her broken heart? She takes a deep breath having just thought the words she realises she needs him to hear. "You just broke my heart in half." She spins on her heels and exits the room, leaving her shattered heart behind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I would like to thank Downton-and-daydreams here as I don't think you have enabled PMs and thus I can't thank you through that.

This chapter does contain a couple of Violet quotes, these are of course Mr Fellowes' wonderful work and I take no credit for them. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Robert mopes around all day, unable to process a single thought that's not to do with Cora or Jane. Why didn't he discuss the situation with Cora before re employing Jane is a thought that swims in his mind. The truth is he didn't think he needed to. He and Cora had discussed Jane, the war and the parts of their marriage they'd lost and since reestablished.

Cora's words from earlier plague his thoughts and it brings tears to his eyes. He would never, ever intentionally break Cora's heart, my goodness, he adored her. He'd wasted enough of their newlywed days refusing to express his love for her and he'd tried not to make that mistake since. He loved taking her out to dinner and buying her Christmas gifts, even if shopping was sometimes tedious, which it wasn't very often, at least he felt like he was making up for those wasted months. But what now? How was he supposed to make up for this mistake, no gift, he knew could compensate for what she thought existed between him and Jane. Cora had forgiven him for kissing her all those years ago, taking all the blame upon herself, convinced he wouldn't have done it if she hadn't neglected him. For this Robert was still angry, he felt that surely his actions were his responsibility and that he should be the one to take the blame for almost ruining their marriage, it was after all him who was almost unfaithful. But on this point Cora would always disagree as well, saying that he had not been unfaithful to her and thus there was no point in discussing the matter, and equally she told him that she strongly believes it would never have come to that, she was sure he would not have let go of his love for her altogether. Cora, his wonderful Cora, he couldn't cope without her.

Her laugh and the way she rolls her r's particularly when pronouncing his name, are sounds that begin to cloud his thoughts and he shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind so he can think.

He realises suddenly, far too late, that's he's been naive, stupid even. He has repeated another mistake from the earlier months of his marriage, he'd forgotten to take into account Cora's feelings. He'd only thought of the benefits to Jane herself and the staff if she was to return. He'd failed to step into Cora's shoes and assess the look of the thing from her point of view. He almost kicks himself, what was his mother always saying "it's the look of the thing that matters." And now he'd realised, much to late, that to Cora, Jane reappearing did not look good in fact it screamed 'marriage failed.' Goodness he did hate how his mother was always right.

What was he going to do? Cora as he had been informed by Mary was spending he day at his mother's and wouldn't be back before bed. The Dower house of all places, he knew for a fact Cora rarely saw eye to eye with her mother-in-law, so why choose to go there? Because she doesn't want to be here and she doesn't want to see you his subconscious probes, and he decides with regret that is the truth.

Without thinking he has walked himself to Cora's bedroom and as her favourite perfume washes over him and he spots the bed he almost growls with anger. To think that Cora won't let him anywhere near that bed tonight, or anywhere near her makes him shudder. His favourite part of the day is when he gets to hold her in his arms. To tease her and be teased with his body pressed against hers. The time of day when he can kiss her and murmur sweet nothings in her ear and into her hair. Then, finally, listen to her breathing steady and her eyes flutter closed, her face perfect and at peace. He always waits for her to fall asleep before allowing himself to slip into his own state of unconsciousness. Tears slip down his face when he realises he's going to be alone tonight, on the rickety bed next door rather than the warm cosy one that smells of Cora. The dark, dingy room rather than the room from which every item screams 'Cora' and feels so warm and homely. He's unconsciously slid into the chair by her dressing table, his fingers absentmindedly picking up her jewellery and twirling it around his fingers. How on earth is he going to resolve this situation? He needs her, he loves her.

He sits through dinner but nothing anyone says breaks him from his reverie. He just sits staring at the empty chair across the table. The chair in which his heart belongs. He thinks again of the lonely night ahead and tears prick in his eyes. Somehow he refrains from crying but for once in his life he wishes his English upbringing of hiding his feelings was not so engrained in him. He wants nothing more than to just cry, to hold Cora in his arms and cry. If he'd been more open with his feelings none of this would have happened, Cora would have been sure of his love for her, she'd be here now. God how he hates being English sometimes.

As he sits staring another of his mother's lectures comes to mind:honesty, and the fact that all marriages are based on it. He has to tell Cora the truth, but that's easier said than done, what is the chance of her listening? He brushes that thought away, she has to listen, he will make her listen if he has to. He loves her and she has to understand. Jane is not and never will be his mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora rips the pins vigorously from her hair and launches her purse onto the bed before ringing for Baxter. Just looking at the bed, the bed that will from now on only be hers makes her want to scream. She still can't fathom why he chose that maid over her, ungrateful scoundrel. After all these years, three children and her heart he's decided to ruin the family name with a maid. An actress or singer would have been one thing; she may have even understood the attraction, but a maid?

Her heart aches with longing for the love she knows she's now lost, but since this morning and that maid's reappearance she is not convinced she ever had that love in the first place. She still can't understand how she was taken in by his sweet kisses and murmurs of love, what a fool she's been. He's just a liar, with very soft lips her subconscious probes.

The day at the Dower house had not been a total success. Mama had not questioned her state of mind, which had been a blessing, but her thoughts had turned far to often to images of that maid and Robert in various positions to make the trip a distraction from her ruined marriage. She rips more pins from her hair and a growl erupts from her throat as she attempts to clear her head of yet more uncomfortable images.

The real problem is that she still loves him. She is unable to give him up, he has taken her heart and it will be his forever.

Baxter appears behind her a few moments later and wordlessly brushes and braids her hair before dressing her for bed. She exits and Cora is beyond thankful that she didn't ask any questions. Although she supposes that's because the news of her failed marriage and the true reason for Jane's return are already common knowledge to the servants after her outburst at breakfast. She starts creaming her hands with twice as much precision and lotion as usual, anything to delay going to bed. She knows from experience that the nightmares will be far more vivid and painful than any image her alert mind can conjure.

She almost jumps when the door to Robert's dressing room opens and closes. She doesn't look up, she doesn't want to see his face.

"Cora, I-" She slides her wedding ring off her finger as she stands and throws it onto her dressing table. The clink it makes when it lands is almost deafening in the eerie silence that engulfs them.

"I don't want to hear it Robert. It's done. You'd better go, _she'll _be waiting for you otherwise, and you wouldn't want to disappoint her on her first night." She turns her back on him, her anger flaring. How does he have the nerve, she wonders, to walk into her room in his dressing gown and all, looking as though he's about to join her in bed, when he's just installed his mistress under the roof?

A searing pain shoots through her wrists and then her back as Robert grabs her, turns her to face him and pushes her roughly against the bedpost. In any other situation she would quite enjoy being pressed so close against his body, no doubt something he's trying to use to his advantage, but not today.

"Let me go! I don't want you touching me, get off!" But her shouts are to no avail, he just holds her tighter, pressing his body against hers until she finally lifts her face and their eyes meet. Those eyes, the most intoxicating blue she's ever seen. She bites her tongue to clear such thoughts from her mind; he's taken a mistress she reminds herself, that maid.

"I will let you go, but I need you to hear me out first."

"What is there to hear? _S__he's _your mistress, that's the long and the short version of the story. I don't need your 'I'm so sorry' and 'I do love you Cora' because it's-" Electricity shoots through her body as his mouth crushes against her own. She pushes against him in a desperate attempt to free herself from the power his lips have over her mind, but he holds his grip firmly on her wrists, his body still keeping hers tight against the bedpost. As his tongue slides along her lower lip, seeking an entrance into her mouth she tries to push away the feeling of pleasure that's consuming her and focus on the facts of his betrayal and that he doesn't love her any more. But all too quickly her mouth opens and his tongue finds hers, a fresh bout of pleasure washing over her. His lips abruptly leave hers, the feelings of loneliness and isolation roll over her and she's far too stunned to speak.

"She's not my mistress." It doesn't surprise her that he's trying to deny it, she only wishes he hadn't kissed her, now she can't form a coherent thought, no doubt his intention. What does surprise her is how calmly he speaks, he's not even close to shouting in fact he talks in more of a whisper. "She's only here for a short time. Anna's pregnant and is going to have to start reducing her duties. I just thought having Jane back would save time, she knows how things run here and she's a local woman which you know better than I pleases Mrs Hughes. I love you Cora, and only you."

The shattered fragments of Cora's heart come back together and her body becomes wracked with sobs. Of course, how could she have been so stupid, Jane is here to help, not to steal away her darling Robert. Besides Robert is such a hopeless liar she would have sniffed him out if his affections had been false, how could she have been so naive? She is half aware of Robert talking to her but she doesn't hear what he's saying, she just sobs and whimpers 'I'm sorry' into his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers, determined to prove she loves him.

The only thought that does lodge itself in Cora's mind as Roberts lips move in perfect synchronisation with her own is what Jane feels. Robert might not love her, but what does she feel for him? Surely she wouldn't have returned to all the discomfort of being here with all these rumours sure to fly around if she didn't think there was a chance she could somehow manipulate Robert again. She'd have to keep an eye on Jane, a very close eye.

* * *

AN: The next chapter contains Jane's first appearance and she shakes things up yet again. Thanks for all the continued support, reviews and views, everyone on the site will say it's what keeps us writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, especially to the two guests who reviewed whom I can't PM. The reviews are what keep me writing!

* * *

Robert almost skips up to Cora's sitting room a few afternoons later. They both had a free few hours and he had planned a romantic picnic, down by the lake. As he rounds the corner to her sitting room he comes to an abrupt halt. The door is slightly ajar and he can hear voices from within, this makes him immediately curious as to who is talking to Cora. He knows Cora never talks to anyone in her sitting room aside from him, his mother and perhaps occasionally Mrs Hughes. She always emphasises how she likes to be left to work and despises interruptions. However, when he is the one in her sitting room they do less talking and more, well, kissing. The days when she asks him to join her there at a specific time are moments he doesn't miss, he cancels all other plans if he has to. He blushes at the thoughts that begin to enter his mind and quickly brushes them aside as to step closer to the door, determined to find out who Cora's companion is. He jumps startled when he does hear the voice within and recognises it to be Jane's. What is Jane doing in Cora's sitting room and what are they talking about?

"The rumour about me being his lordship's mistress was making life hard for me downstairs. I appreciate you stopping the rumour. I wasn't sure I deserved such kindness from you after everything." Robert winces at the words and debates entering the room, but if he's honest he's intrigued. Cora he knows didn't address the staff regarding the rumour to spare Jane's feeling but to return Robert's reputation to what the staff would expect it to be. He leans closer to the door and keeps listening. Cora, he notes, speaks with a slight incivility to her tone, but then who can blame her?

"Please, all that's the past. You've come back to help out and for that I am grateful. I couldn't have had such a rumour flying around anyway, despite how uncomfortable it was making everyone."

"That's all you people care about isn't it, reputation and stopping potential scandals, you couldn't care less about the lives of your servants. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm walking out with a gentleman in the village, your marriage is safe." Robert takes a deep breath waiting for Cora to hit the roof at such an impertinent remark, and as for the part about not caring about their servants had the woman ever worked in another home such as theirs? Obviously not. To his surprise, and slight vexation (he would have liked Cora to put Jane in her place) Cora doesn't raise her voice, but Robert knows from experience that Jane is probably terrified. Cora has a way of expressing her disgust with her facial expression. He chuckles to himself; it's usually him on the end of her temper, but not today.

"I don't believe my marriage was ever at risk, my husband' reputation perhaps, but _never_ my marriage. He loves me, I love him. But lust is what he felt for you and lust _is not_ love._" _Robert scrunched up his face as she screeches the last few words; his hand reaches for the door knob, the conversation is obviously over. But-

"How do you know it wasn't love?" His blood boils, how impertinent can the woman be? Abuse Cora to her face, twice. How did he ever find her attractive, and how on earth did he kiss her? Perhaps she's changed since the war, he questions himself. Or, his subconscious prompts, she wasn't really herself during the war. She had just lost her husband.

Robert had few regrets in his life, largely due to Cora. She seems, even to this day, to have an inbred ability to sense exactly when he is going to do something stupid and manage to stop him. But Jane, she was a regret, his biggest regret. Once he had admitted to Cora what had happened whilst she had been lying in bed close to her death and what the nightmare was about that kept him awake, or woke him screaming, in the months that followed her recovery, he felt lighter but the regret still hung over him, it always did. In some ways deep down he supposes he invited Jane back to see if he could refrain from her, to try and ease that regret, although of course he had always used the short of staff phrase to try and convince himself of the real reason.

The nightmare still plagued him, usually when he was away from Cora and struggling to sleep. The nightmare was always vivid and woke him in a cold sweat. The image of Cora dead in his nightmare was hard to take, but watching Jane waltzing around the house preparing for nothing less than her own wedding to him was usually what woke him. Very occasionally he would dream about the wedding itself, the scene was always shrouded in black and set in an empty church, none of his family willing to watch him throw his life away and so soon after Cora's death. Jane would always walk into the church wearing Cora's wedding dress and he would smile at her, mistaking her for Cora. It was only when he lifted the veil to kiss his now wife that he realised that it was in fact Jane he had just married. Memories of Cora comforting him after one of these longer and more heartbreaking versions of his nightmare comes to mind and it brings tears to his eyes. Cora has always been such a wonderful wife, she has always looked out for him and put his needs before her own.

He steps into the room, largely to support Cora; it's his turn to be there for her. Neither woman notices him though, Cora speaks in a whisper and Robert knows she's close to tears, he eyes glisten with water and her voice keeps catching.

"Because if he'd loved you he would have made you stay and you would have been his mistress. But, he let you go and came back to me. As I said, I appreciate you coming back to help, but please, I don't want to argue. His lordship made his choice."

"And he chose his wife. The woman he loves." He surprise himself, let alone the two women, as these words fall out of his mouth. He doesn't even look at Jane as he crosses the room and takes Cora in his arms, tears sliding down her cheeks. When he hears Jane exit the room a moment later he picks Cora up and carries her to a nearby chair, sitting her on his lap as he would a child. She has always taken care of him and now it was time to repay the favour. He has to be he strong one, the man in their marriage, for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_"How do you know it wasn't love?" _The maid's voice haunts Cora as she stands waiting for Baxter to arrive and dress her for bed. The conversation from earlier swims in her mind as she tries to decipher its meaning; Robert defended her and then comforted her afterwards but he didn't dismiss the maid on the spot, did that mean he still had some kind of desire for her? Or, did he not hear the whole of the conversation? Did the maid's kisses please him more than her own? Her uneasiness from earlier in the week returns, but before she has time to dwell on any, or all, of these questions the door opens and Mrs Hughes enters.

"Miss Baxter's been taken ill m'lady, so I'll dress you for bed tonight."

"Thank you Mrs Hughes. I hope Baxter feels better in the morning. If not send for Dr Clarkson. Can you apologise to Jane for me, I didn't mean to shout at her this afternoon."

"Of course m'lady." Cora doesn't hear her though, her eyes have glazed over and she is back thinking about Robert and Jane. The maid still has feelings for Robert, of that much Cora is now sure.

"Seeing her upset me, it wasn't even what she said, although a lot of that was painful. Seeing her, and talking to her just reminded me that she'd been there for his lordship when I'd been to busy with the war effort to notice he needed my support." She doesn't know why she starts telling Mrs Hughes; perhaps it's because she knows she's good with secrets and has always been loyal to the family. "She supported him. Perhaps fell for him, I don't know. But, his lordship felt he could be open with her, I mean he kissed her for God's sake." Tears stream down her face throughout this speech and when she screams the last part she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder and flinches, she'd forgotten the housekeeper's presence. "He let her in and it was only because I was keeping him out. He says it was lust but what if she was right and it was love?" She looks at Mrs Hughes in the mirror, all her goodness, all her kindness. "Because I do have some self worth but, above all I want his lordship to be happy. And if she makes him happier than I do," she pauses a new purpose consuming her, "I have to let him go."

"No, don't." Cora jumps and turns, startled to look at Mrs Hughes. She has never seen the housekeeper look so determined. "Your loving, happy marriage is something us servant's like to see. When the rumour flew around speculating about Jane's return Mr Carson and I had a handful of notices given to us, they wanted to leave. They were willing to give up their pay, housing and food because they thought your marriage was over and they were unwilling after so many years here to watch you suffer." Cora recovers slightly at the praise but it doesn't change anything, her feelings and Jane's are still the same as they always were. Mrs Hughes she realises is still talking despite Cora's thoughts being miles away, focused on her resolve to let him go. "I don't pretend to know what happened, but I do know that his lordship loves you. There's love in his eyes when he looks at you, but when he looks at Jane, it is regret that fills his eyes, sadness and regret."

Cora feels a comb being brushed through her hair and she mechanically gets in to her nightdress with Mrs Hughes' assistance, but her mind is miles away, trying to sort through the mix of feelings that seem to be her constant companion these past few days. She's forgiven Robert, but then she loves him. But the maid? She's just out to ruin everything, out to get the best for herself and becoming Robert's mistress is obviously something she sees as an advantage. Cora just hopes that if this is the maid's plans Robert doesn't fall for them. He shouldn't, she thinks, particularly after the romantic picnic they shared this afternoon coupled with Mrs Hughes' belief in his affections. But she wavers, her thoughts returning to the maid, the girl does have her charms, starting with the dark hair and blue eyes so similar to her own, and she has managed to seduce Robert before now. And then there's her son's prospects to consider, Cora knows from experience that you'd do anything for your children, although she doubts the maid has carried a dead body across a house before. But, if the maid wants a better life for her son, securing Robert in any way would be a good thing. Cora even thinks that perhaps, if she were in a similar situation she might try such a scheme.

She feels a warm tickling on her throat, breaking her train of thoughts, she looks up into her husband's face. His eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue than normal; a shade she'd grown accustomed to at their picnic that afternoon. Before she has a moment longer to study his face his lips touch he neck and she sighs, her heart quickening. All too soon, his lips leave her skin, leaving just the tickling chill of his breathing on her neck.

"Cora?" She only looks at him, unsure if she can form a sound other than a sigh. "You're not wearing this nightgown for the sole purpose of keeping me in need of you, are you?" It's only now she notices what she is wearing. A lace nightgown clings to her form, the hem at the front reaching no lower than mid thigh, the back of the gown falls in waves to the floor and the neckline is a very risqué v-shape. She inwardly gasps, did Mrs Hughes choose this on purpose? "Because if you did it to try and keep me thinking of you and not Jane you must know I love you. I told you so the other night, and today, lots of time." His voice grows husky and Cora takes a breath to steady her fluttering heart. "You're my life Cora, my dearest one. Jane is nothing, I promise."

"I didn't choose the gown on purpose. Baxter is ill and Mrs Hughes must have picked up the wrong one." She relaxes as Robert's expression softens.

"I beg to differ, I think Mrs Hughes made a very good choice." He pulls her close against him and she whimpers as he runs a hand up her thigh before bringing his lips to meet hers with a hungry desire.

* * *

This story was originally only 6 chapters but I have had some very positive feedback and a few people wanting to know of Jane's true motives not just what Cora suspects, so I have extended the story to show them in more detail, only by one chapter but I hope it pleases those of you who wanted to know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it wasn't one of the original six but such wonderful, and curious reviews persuaded me to pen a chapter that showed Jane's motives. Please review, it keeps me writing!

* * *

Robert wanders aimlessly into his dressing room, his mind in a swirl of picnic baskets, Cora, chocolate covered strawberries, Cora, champagne, Cora, sandwiches, Cora. They had, in his opinion, the most wonderful afternoon down by the lake indulging in each other and Mrs Patmore's delightful picnic. Cora had laughed and teased for the first time all week. But her smile wasn't quite right, it didn't reach her eyes anymore, the sparkle in them was totally gone. He knows the source of the problem, Jane. It seemed that damned maid was always the source of his problems.

He had spoken to Mrs Hughes but she had explained that she couldn't do without Jane's valuable help and assistance at this difficult time. When she had asked if there were any particularly reasons as to why he thought Jane should be dismissed, he had given none. He didn't feel it was right to divulge to Mrs Hughes what had transpired between Jane and Cora. Firstly because it wasn't his story to tell, and secondly because it would mean telling her the whole story of his dreadful decision to kiss the maid in the first place and he couldn't being himself to do it. Cora was the only one who would ever understand his pain, besides he trusted and liked the housekeeper he'd rather she didn't take a dislike to him once she learned of his digression.

Now, as he sits waiting for Bates to come and dress him for bed, a high pitched scream from Cora's bedroom causes him to jump, he walks towards the door and reaches for the handle but he stops, a sense of déjà vu rolls over him, the situation is after all is so similar to earlier in the day when he had stood with his ear to the door eavesdropping on Cora's conversation. But unlike this morning, when it had been the voice of Jane that had fixed him to the spot this time it is Cora's words.

"He let Jane in, and it was only because I was keeping him out. He says it was love but what if she was right and it was love?" Could his dearest, darling Cora, even after their wonderful picnic really be contemplating the idea that his heart, because surely it was him she spoke of, was engaged elsewhere? "Because I do have some self worth, but above all I want his lordship to be happy. And if she makes him happier than I do," Robert's mind goes wild as Cora pauses in her speech, what is she going to do if his heart belong elsewhere? "I have to let him go."

"No, don't." Mrs Hughes' determined voice shocks him as do Cora's words, but not as much as the small, feminine hand that slides into his hair. He turns abruptly and he doesn't have time to say or do anything as her lips crush against his, her hands pushing him purposefully against the door leading to Cora's bedroom. He keeps his eyes open and his lips rigid as her tongue runs over them in a desperate attempt to make him react, but he just stares at her piercing blue eyes, so like Cora's but yet so not like Cora's. The blue is different, lighter, less beautiful, less exotic, less intoxicating. It's a blue that is beautiful but not enchanting enough to make him hot under the collar. Suddenly the assault on his lips seizes only to be replaced by an assault on his ears.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know in front of Lady Grantham in her sitting room earlier it was important to pretend it was her that you have chosen, and you did a very good job, but you don't have to pretend now. We're alone, nobody will find us. You can release your true feelings. I know you invited me back here because you realise you shouldn't have let me go." He stands frozen as he listens to Jane talk, his back still pressed against the door, how can she be so ridiculous, so stupid as to think he really does have some kind of desire for her? "It's not illegal to take a mistress you know. And you know as well as I do that we'd do well together. I love you Robert, I have since almost the moment I saw you, and when the letter arrived from Mrs Hughes inviting me back I knew you had been the one to suggest me to her. I knew that finally you shared my feelings. That finally, you had seen yourself for who you really are, and at the same time seen Lady Grantham for what she really is, a cold hearted woman who only pretends to love you to hold her position in society, she married you for it after all."

She reaches for him again at this point but his gentlemanly resolve cracks. Adrenaline mixed with some unknown emotion, perhaps revenge against the words she spoke to Cora earlier in the day consumes him, his hands reach for her on what appears to be their own accord and his body follows pushing her swiftly and firmly against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He had never been a man that agreed with violence, particularly not towards women but at the moment the feelings of contentment and delight flood over him at the sound of her back hitting the wall mixed with the pain induced cry that rips from her throat.

"I love my wife, I adore her, she's a wonderful woman, she's certainly not cold hearted, she married me for love, she defied her own parents wishes to marry me. If there's any woman in the world that's cold hearted and out to improve her position in the world, it's you. You think that by being my mistress you can exert some kind of power over me, you think you can bend me to your will. You were the biggest mistake I ever made. You see bad things in Lady Grantham because you want to see bad things but in actual fact compared to you she has done no wrong. You're the one that's bad. I warn you now, if you ever say anything to her, or about her, like you said to her this afternoon and now, I will have no scruples in blackening your name and thus crushing any chance of you working again, I will not hesitate in ruining your life. Do you understand? You leave in the morning." He releases her wrists and opens the door for her.

"I thought you were worth ruining my reputation for. I thought you were a kind, good man but obviously I was mistaken."

"I am a good man, but only to people who are good to me." She leaves then, much to his relieve. Finally, after years of regretting her, that pain lifts from his chest, she doesn't deserve his thoughts, even bad ones. He decides not to tell Cora of this encounter as she has had a week of roller coaster emotions anyway without him adding to her worries, besides it will all be sorted out in the morning. Thinking of Cora he realises he needs to find out how she is, a few moments previously she had sounded very distressed and all but ready to hand him over to that damn maid.

Bates arrives a moment or two later and he hands him the pre-prepared note to give to Mrs Hughes outlining that Jane is to leave first thing in the morning whatever the cost. He didn't add anything else, Mrs Hughes is sensible and had seen Cora's anxiety over Jane's reappearance for herself only minutes before he had penned the note.

He steps into Cora's bedroom and almost falls backwards into his dressing room. She's wearing what he likes to call "the gown." The gown is usually reserved for special occasions, so why on earth is she wearing it tonight he wonders. Surely not to keep me in need of her? She must know after all these years and today's picnic that I love her, only her? If that's the case, he decides, I have to show her once and for all what she means to me, the other little things have obviously not been enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Now, the morning after, the only thing keeping Robert from running down to the servant's hall to check that Jane has in fact left is the pressure of Cora's hand at the crook of his arm. He was sure Carson would have mentioned that Jane had departed at breakfast that morning, but he hadn't, only heightening Robert's anxiety. He drags his thought back to pleasanter things in an attempt to calm his worry. He grins to himself as memories of earlier this morning come to mind. He had been rather late down to breakfast and no doubt the servants had been talking as Cora had not rung for her breakfast until well over an hour after her usual time. They had both agreed though, that their mornings activities had been well worth it, despite the snide remarks they had received from Mary and Edith, coupled with Rose's giggles.

"You're thinking about this morning again, aren't you?" The teasing tone to Cora's voice makes him smile, it feels like years since she had talked like that, when in actual fact it was probably only a week ago, before Jane's return.

The fact Robert was in deed thinking of the night before cheered Cora up no end, she was still in a turmoil of emotions but at least the night before had been a very happy memory in amongst a series of events she would rather forget. Whether Mrs Hughes had chosen the nightgown on purpose she didn't know, but whichever it was she was forever grateful. Now though, the morning after she was putting on brave face for Robert, Jane still being in the house really bothered her, more than she would ever admit. She had still wondered when she laid against Robert's side the night before, the air still thick with love, whether it was all a lie, whether in fact he still had some kind of desire for Jane, hence his refusal to dismiss her.

"I was, but then why wouldn't I? You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Lord Charming with his string of flattering comments to bestow upon his ladies is back again I see."

"Not ladies, my dear, there is just one lady." Her lips press gently to his cheek as love overcomes her again and she banishes her worries to the back of her mind, this man does really love her, he has done for years. But the moment is short lived, as someone clears their throat and Robert watches with amusement as Cora looks up into Carson's bright red face, her own a very pretty pink, her mind reeling with a million apologies she should make to her butler, none of which sound quite right. Robert almost laughs out loud; Cora his American wife who isn't supposed to care what anyone thinks of their relationship is blushing because the butler had discovered her kissing his cheek in the garden. And as for Carson, you would think he'd be used to their amorous ways by now.

"I am sorry to interrupt m'lord, but I forgot to mention at breakfast that Jane left at seven o'clock this morning." Robert dismisses the butler but his eyes are fixed on Cora.

"Why didn't you tell me Jane was leaving? Or did she only decide this morning?" Cora blurts these questions before she has time to think, the thought of Jane leaving fills her with a joy she knows is selfish, but she can't help it. The idea of her life returning to normal, no more worrying about her husband's affection. Without having to look behind her at every turn to check Jane was doing as she should and not overstepping the mark. Robert is not surprised by her questions, she had always enjoyed interrogating him. In fact, during her season she made a habit of interrogating men in ballrooms, leaving lots of them dizzy and very sweaty under the collar, she had always been a master at using her charm and intelligence to totally outsmart them, Robert had likewise been prey to these interrogations and the reactions they bestowed, in fact, he still was.

"It was arranged yesterday."

"What do you mean 'arranged'?"

"I overheard the conversation you had with her yesterday and I dismissed her." This was in some respects a lie, he had overheard the conversation but it had only prompted him to speak to Mrs Hughes about dismissing her, only to have the housekeeper agree to making sure a firm eye was kept on her but that they could not lose her valuable help at this time, at least until a replacement was found. The crunch had come after he'd Jane had come to his room later that evening but he wasn't about to worry Cora unnecessarily. "I can't have somebody working in our house that upsets you and talks to you the way she did yesterday. It was unpardonable. She was talking to you as if you were some chimney sweep, not the woman giving her a job." He catches a glimpse of Cora's mouth as it stretches into a grin and it makes his insides melt, a whole week without that grin has felt like a month.

Little does he realise her insides are melting as well, but not due to the grin she knows is creeping across her face, a grin that her mother-in-law would call unladylike, but because the words coming out of Robert's mouth are just so romantic and heartfelt and it's not often she sees that Robert, she knows he is in there but he rarely appears.

"Whereas, she should have been looking at you with respect. On top of that I overheard the conversation you had with Mrs Hughes last night and I couldn't bear hearing you talk like that, actually contemplating what Jane had said as being true. You sounded adamant that what I had with Jane could have been love. It wasn't Cora, it never could be, not while I was in love with you." Cora almost gross him there and then but she decides he deserves an explanation to the madness he'd overheard her saying to the housekeeper the night before.

"I had to let it out Robert. I had been thinking about it all day, Mrs Hughes was just the poor soul that had to sit through it." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead, he vows he will hold her like this every day and make sure she feels protected and loved.

There is still one question burning in his mind. He wants to know if what she said to Mrs Hughes was true, was she really so in love with him that she'd rather see him happy with another than unhappy with her?

"Would you really have let me go if she made me happier than you do?" The words tumble from his mouth and he looks expectantly into her eyes, searching for the answer.

"Yes, I meant what I said, I will only keep you as long as I'm the person that makes you happiest." This reply makes his heart swell with love and crack with the thought of losing her, in equal measure.

"It's a good job you make me happier then anyone else ever will, or could, then, isn't it?" But he doesn't wait for reply but kisses her, dying to feel his lips on hers, to seal their love. She kisses him back, equally desperate to prove that nothing, let alone a maid, will come between them again.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and particularly those of you who spent the time to review. This is the end of this story, but I have a couple of one shots and another multi chapter story about a young Cobert which I hope you will take the time to read, coming soon, probably staring with a one shot next Friday. Thanks again and of course keep watching Downton and praying for the return of a happy Cobert!


End file.
